The Rookie
by DizzieLizzie218
Summary: Sara Drew is a Rookie agent and the newest member of the team, taking care of her infant daughter ans two younger sisters. Her first case: find her team! Disclaimer: I don't own Missing or it's characters.
1. Sara Drew

"Sara!" a teenage girl called out.

"What, April?" Sara walked into the bathroom to see what her sister wanted.

"Can't we play hookie?" April asked. She hated school and was constant getting herself into trouble.

"April, you're constantly getting suspended. You play hookie the most!" Sara pointed out.

Sara felt someone tapping on her side. "Sara?"

She looked down at her five-year-old sister, Angela. She was crying. Sara kneeled down to her height. "What's wrong, Ang? She asked, wiping Angela's tears.

"I can't find Boo-Bear! He was on my bed when I got up. I want to bring him to show- and –tell." The little girl sobbed. Boo-Bear was Angela's favorite stuffed animal; she brought it to show-and-tell atleast once a week. Her mom gave it to her a week before her death, so Angela treasured it. Their mother, Lucy, was murdered for years ago. Sara, who was twenty at the time, took on the responsibility of caring for her younger sisters while attending college. If it wasn't for Anita, Sara's best friend and the girls' regular babysitter, Sara wouldn't have made it through college and Quantico.

"It's okay. April, help her find Boo-Bear." Sara asked.

April gave her a dirty look. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" April was thirteen and was starting to wear make up. She spent a lot of time in the bathroom putting up her make up and fixing her hair.

"Yes, I know, you have to look perfect for the seventh grade." She looked down at Angela. "Okay, stop crying and get dressed. Boo-Bear is around here somewhere." Angela left the bathroom. Sara looked at April. "Be nice to her."

"I still want to play hookie." She replied coldly.

"You do. Every time you get suspended." Sara growled. Today was her first day as an F.B.I. agent and she was a little nervous.

"That's not hookie. You make me go to daycare with Maya." April complained.

On that note, they heard a baby crying. "Speaking of Maya. Hurry up and help Angela." She headed to Maya's room. She walked into the room to see her six month old daughter sitting up in her crib, crying. "Aww, what's wrong, sweetie." She lifted the baby up from her crib. Once she was safely in her mother's arms, Maya stopped crying. Sara carried her daughter to her dresser. She sat the baby down on it. She held her up with one hand and went through the drawers with the other. After she dressed Maya, they went into the living room. Sara put Maya in her playpen, which she didn't seem to like.

"I found him!" Angela came running in the living room and started jumping up and down. "I found him! I found him!"

"Good! Where was he?" Sara asked.

"Under her bed." April walked in.

"Okay, we are running late, have you two eaten?" Sara asked, picking up Maya and her diaper bag. They nodded that they had. "Okay, we're running late. April, do me a favor and give Maya her bottle in the car."

They all loaded into Sara's car. April was feeding Maya and Angela was cuddling with Boo-Bear. The first stop was Angela's school. She was in Kindergarten. "I'll be right back. No getting out of the car." Sara and Angela got out of the car. Five minutes later, Sara returned to the car finding Maya alone in the car. Sara, ticced off, unhooked the sleeping baby from her car seat and took her out of the car. She looked around for April. She spotted her across the street talking to three guys. None of them looked anywhere near her age. Sara, still holding Maya, walked across the street. When she reached them, she pulled out her shield. "Agent Sara Drew, F.B.I, who are you and why are you talking to my thirteen year old sister?"

They guys looked shocked. One of them spotted the gun on her side. "Thirteen?" he spoke up. "Sorry, chica, we don't need a longer rap sheet." Then he looked at Sara. "Lo siento."

They walked off. "Was that really necessary?" April asked, furiously.

"You wanna talk about necessary? Was it necessary to leave your niece alone in the car? This is why I don't trust you enough to baby-sit the girls. Get in the car!"

They walked back across the street, to the car. "What's the big deal?" April asked as they drove to her school.

"The big deal is I could have been arrested or worse, someone could have taken her!" Sara looked through the rearview mirror at her, as they pulled up to her school. "Don't get into trouble!"

"Whatever." She replied as she slammed the car door.

* * *

Sara looked down at her cell phone for the time once she got to headquarters and realized for was late. In her defense, Sara did warn Pollock before hand.

"Agent Drew, you're late on your first day." Pollock, her new boss, said as he walked up to her at her desk.

"I warned you, sir. I had to take my sisters to school and my daughter to daycare. I told you I wouldn't be here until 8:30. If you don't like that, then fire me." She fired back without even looking at him.

"Sisters? Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"And your baby daddy?"

"Decided he didn't want to be a dad."

"How old are you, Agent?"

"Twenty-four."

"So, you're a twenty-four-year-old F.B.I agent and a single mother, not only taking care of your infant daughter, but also your orphaned sisters. Are you sure that this is the right job for you?" He inquired.

"You'll have the answer to that after my first case. Anymore questions?" She was getting annoyed with all the questions.

"Insubordinate, you and Agent Scott will get along." He looked at Nicole and Jess' desks. "On the bright side, you're the first one here. Excuse me." She watched as he went to his office. _We are gonna butt heads regularly,_she thought to herself.

"Agent Scott, where are you? I'm actually starting to worry. I hate it when you make me do that! CALL ME!" He hung up the phone and immediately picked it back up and started dialing. "Cortez, you three are late. Call me." He hung up and picked up again. "Mastriani, where are you, Scott, and Cortez? Do me a favor, Call me!" He really was worried. Nicole was late an occasion, but Antonio and Jess were not. In fact, Jess was pretty anal about being on time. He walked out of his office to Sara and handed her a sheet of paper. "Agent, your first case: find your team!"


	2. Missing Agents

_**A/N: Statley is pronounced Stat-lee not State-ly (Stately).**_

Sara walked up to Jess' apartment. The door was already partly open. Right away, she knew something was off. She drew her gun and went in. The apartment was trashed. The couch was turned over, the TV was knocked over, pictured were knocked off the wall with the frames broken, and in the dining room two chairs were completely smashed. It looked like a war zone. "Jess Mastriani? Agent Mastriani?" She heard no response. She checked the apartment and no sign of Jess. She took out her cell phone. "Pollock, I'm at Jess Mastriani's apartment and we have a major problem?"

* * *

CSU arrived at Jess' place. Sara also called for agents to go to both Antonio and Nicole's place too. They told Sara that their places were in the same state as Jess'. All three put up a fight. Sara was currently on the phone with Pollock. "CSU are at Nicole and Antonio's apartment, too. It looks like all three of them put up one hell of a fight." Sara said.

"Figures. Have you been by Scott or Cortes'?" he asked.

"No, CSU says their apartments look just as bad."

"Is there anything to suggest that they're hurt or dead?" Pollock hated asking that question, but knew he had to ask it.

"Nothing visible here, I don't know about Nicole and Antonio's."

"Okay, I'm there now, you go back to Headquarters."

* * *

After CSU finished processing the missing agents' apartments, they ran fingerprints and sent the results to Sara. In all three apartments they finger prints came back to Jess, Nicole, Antonio, some person named Collin McNeil, a bunch of unknown people, and three convicts, who were supposed to be in person for violent crimes. Sara doubted that the missing agents would let these men in willingly. She read through the records and after read the arresting agents; Sara realized they would definitely not let these men in their apartments. She walked to Pollock's office to update him. "Okay, Agent, where are we?" Pollock asked Sara as she entered his office.

"Suspects, their fingerprints puts them there are some point." She replied opening up the folder she was holding.

"So random psycho?"

"No, escape convicts hell-bent on revenge" She handed him the files she pulled. "William Larson, thirty-five, convicted of kidnapping and murder. John Statley, forty, convicted of kidnapping, rape, and murder of a child. And last but not least, Benjamin Long, twenty-six, kidnapping. Nicole, Jess, and Antonio busted all of them."

He looked over the files. "I remember them. Statley held Mastriani hostage. I remember watching Scott desperately trying to make him a deal that he couldn't refuse. The prison was supposed to notify us if he escaped or was let out. I guarantee that Statley is the ring leader."

"How do you figure?" she asked.

"Long was just a scared kid and Larson has the mental capacity of a teenager. Go to the prison and interview their cellmates and friends that they may have made."

"Yes, sir." She turned to leave.

"Drew." She turned back around. "I don't care what it takes, we are bringing them home!"

"Yes, sir." She left his office.

* * *

She didn't know if it was being in the same room with so many convicts, the fact that her mother was murdered, or the fact that it was her first day and she was already visiting prison, this place was sending chills down her spine. The man she was facing wasn't big and muscular, but he was bigger than her with a cocky smile. She read is file, so she knew what he was in for. "Are you David Coleman?" Sara asked a tall guy in an orange jumpsuit. They were sitting at a round table across from each other in the visit room at the D.C. prison.

"Yea, who are you?" he asked, flirtatiously.

She pulled out her shield. "Special Agent Sara Drew, F.B.I., I have some question about your escapee cellmate, John Statley, and two other escapees, William Larson and Benjamin Long." She said, ignoring his flirtatious manner.

He was no longer felt like flirting, anyway. "What can you do for me?" he asked.

She wasn't about to make deal with the guy. "I won't make your life a living hell." She said, her voice remained neutral.

"Tough girl, huh? I killed a tough girl like you." He laughed.

_Bet she did a number on you, too. _She though, after seeing the scars on the right side of his neck and his face. She asked, "Did Statley, Larson, and Long escape for any reason other than freedom?"

Coleman laughed again. "Now, does the F.B.I. think that I'm stupid?"

_Well, you wound up here, so maybe a little. _"I fail to see what is so funny." She replied, trying to hide her frustration.

"They took revenge on those F.B.I. guys, didn't they? Are they dead?" He stopped laughing but kept that sociopathic smile. She wanted so much to punch it off his face.

"I hope not. What did they say to you about them?" She asked.

"Statley hates them. He wanted to give them as much pain as possible, especially that Mastriani chick."

"Why especially Agent Mastriani?"

"She out smarted him. He had her hostage and she managed to get away."

"So he doesn't like to be out smarted?"

He laughed again. "No, he doesn't like to be out smarted by women. So, if you arrest him and bring your agents home alive, he'll escape, again. Guess who his next target will be."

"What else?" she asked, ignoring that last comment.

"Larson and Long didn't want to escape. They're sissies. Long even wrote to his victim apologizing."

"Thanks for your help."

* * *

Sara didn't make it back to the office. She got a call from Anita, so she needed to get home. "Hi, Anita, what's wrong?" Sara asked as she walked in the door.

"It's Angie. She came home crying and won't come out of the closet." Anita said.

"Okay, I got her." She walked into April and Angela's room. "Oh, Angie." She knocked on the closet door.

"Go away!" Angela cried.

"Angie, what's wrong? Did something happen at school?" She opened the closet door and saw a bruise on her sister's arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Still crying, she replied, "B-boys w-were throw r-ro-ock at me."

Sara put her handout hand and help Angela out the closet Sara check her for more bruises. She found one on her other arm and her back." Which boys did this?"

"Cameron, Kevin, and A.J." she replied with tears still running down her face.

"Okay, I'm gonna take you to the ER."

Sara carried Angela into the living room and put her on the couch. She filled Anita in on what's going on. "I just wanna make sure that those are her only injuries. We made the mistake of not taking April to the ER and she almost died when she was six."

* * *

They spent three hours in the waiting, alone. By the time she got out, she had to be home. The next morning she returned to the office to an angry Pollock. "Drew! Where were you yesterday?" Pollock yelled.

"I had to take my sister to the ER last night." She told him, calmly.

"She okay?" he asked.

"Yes." Just then her phone rang. "Drew."

"Hi, this is Toni Mastriani. You wanted me to call about Jess." Sara could hear the worry in Toni's voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Mastriani, is there anyway you could come to D.C.?" she asked. She rally didn't want to tell Jess' mom that her daughter was missing over the phone.

"What's wrong? Where is Jess? Tell me!" she demanded.

"We don't know." She, sadly, replied.

"Doug and I will be on the next flight out." She replied and hung up.

"Are they on their way?" asked Pollock.

She nodded. "Next flight out."

"Okay, I called the Department of Justice and they are pulling Collin McNeil out of deep cover. What did you get from the prison?" he asked.

She handed him David Coleman's file. "This is Statley's cellmate. Statley definitely escaped to seek revenge. He was especially pissed at Jess. He doesn't like women outsmarting him." She informed him.

Pollock sighed. "What about Long and Larson?"

"They had no grudge against them. Long even wrote an apology to his victim. Statley forced them in to his little plan."

"That will work in our favor. Maybe one of them will decide he's taking this too far." He knew that was wishful thinking,

"But if not, they're in big trouble." They just stared at each other.


	3. Revenge

Collin stepped out of the elevator in a panic. He didn't know what to think. When he was pulled out of undercover assignment, they told him that Jess needed him and he was to go see Agent Drew from the F.B.I. They didn't tell him anything else. Was she hurt? Was she dead? No, she's not dead! She can't be dead! "Are you Agent Drew?"

Sara stood up from her desk. "Yes, are you Agent McNeil?"

"Collin. What is going on? Where is Jess?" Collin demanded, fighting back tears.

"Agent Drew?" Sara turned around and a woman was coming towards her. "Are you Agent Drew?"

"Yes." She answered.

"What happened to Nicole?" The hysterical woman asked.

"Something's wrong with Nicole, too. Where are Antonio and Pollock? Get them out here!" Collin said frantically.

"Listen to me, sit down and I will explain everything." They sat down and tried to get themselves together. "Jess, Nicole, and Antonio are missing." Nicole's mother burst into tears. "We have suspects."

"Who?" Collin asked.

"Three escaped convicts. William Larson, John Statley, and Benjamin Long." She said. She figured Collin would know who Statley was, he did hold his girlfriend hostage, afterall.

"John Statley! The man that held Jess hostage! Didn't the prison inform them that they escaped?" Collin realized he was yelling and tried to calm down.

"According to Pollock, no. Right now it's only Pollock and I are the only ones trying to find them."

"Where's your team?"

"They are my team. I started yesterday. I haven't met them yet."

"What do you need?" He'd do anything for Jess, there was no way he'd stand down , now.

"Help." Sara pleaded.

* * *

Jess woke up in a room, chained to a chair. She looked to each side of her and Nicole and Antonio were there. She knew that hey were in trouble. "Any guesses on where we are?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Nicole replied, trying to wiggle free. Then the door opened and three men walked in. The agents were shocked. These bastards were supposed to be in prison. "How the hell did you get out of prison?"

"Watch yourself, Nic." Antonio warned.

"What? You're not happy to see us?" Statley said, sarcastically.

"Go to hell!" Nicole responded.

Statley walked up to her and punched her in the face. "STOP!" Jess and Antonio yelled.

Now smiling, he caressed her cheek, but Nicole jerked her head away. "Relax, I'm not going to kill her. I have plans for all of you." He walked over to Jess and bent down until his eyes met hers. "Especially you, Agent Mastriani." He laughed hard.

She just gave him a cold, blank stare. "Get it your best shot." She challenged, calmly. It was a little out of character, but she had bigger worries.

"Agent, remember the time we spent together?" His laughter turned in to anger and he started shaking her. "Until you left me!" He punched her and knocked her and the chair over. While she was on the ground he started kicking her in the chest and stomach, repeatedly. Being chained to the chair, she knew that there was no way she could get away or defend herself.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Nicole begged.

He stopped and sat her back up. She was barely conscious. He stepped towards Nicole. "What's wrong, Agent Scott? Not enjoying the show?"

"Wait until we get out of here. Guess who will be on there way back to prison." She responded. In turn, he responded with another punch to the face.

"Will, hand me the phone." Larson handed him the phone.

* * *

April was holding Maya in the living room when the phone rang. "Hello?" she greeted.

"I'm looking for Sara Drew." A man said.

"Sara's not-." Before she could finish Sara and Collin walked through the door. "Hi, Sara, who's that."

"A friend. We're trying to find his girlfriend." She answered. "I forgot something, that's why I'm here."

"Phone for you." April told her.

April handed her the phone. "Hello?"

"Agent Drew! How is the F.B.I.'s newest agent?" the man greeted.

Sara froze, she knew exactly who it was. "April, take Maya and go somewhere else."

"Why?" The girl questioned.

She groaned, why must she question everything? "Just go." After rolling her eyes, April left the room with Maya.

The man on the phone laughed. "You're not stupid, are you? So you know who has your team, but do you know where we are?" Sara heard more laughing.

"I wouldn't get so cocky is I were you, Statley." Sara challenged. Immediate after hear Statley's name, Collin turned his full attention on Sara. He needed any information he could get on Jess. He needed to know she was alive. He needed to hear her voice.

He laughed even more. "Put Agent McNeil on."

She handed him the phone. "Hello?"

"Collin." It was Jess.

"Jess! Where are you? Are you okay?" Even Collin noticed the panic in his voice.

"I'll be okay. I love you." She was trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"I love you, too." Statley hung up the phone. Sara could see that Collin was on the verge of tears.

She took the phone from him and called CSU. "This is Agent Sara Drew. I need a trace on the last incoming call to the phone I am calling you on. Thank you." She hung up and turned to Collin. "Now that they know my phone number, it will be easy to find my address. Are the girls safe here?"


	4. All Eyes on the Agents!

"Okay, so what now?" asked Collin, impatiently.

"Now, we wait for CSU to call back with the trace." Sara replied. Sara, Collin, and Pollock were standing in front of Sara's desk.

"Where are the girls?" asked Pollock, curiously.

"At home, I told Anita not to open the door unless it's me." She replied.

Pollock took a piece of paper and a pen from Sara's desk and started writing. "Tell Anita to go to my house. Here's my address, they'll never expect them to be there. I have a daughter Angela's age." He ripped the paper and gave it to her.

"Thank you, sir." She said, taking out her cell phone. She gave Anita the address and hung up. She turned and looked at Collin. He was in a daze; it was like he wasn't there. "Hey, we know she's alive. I heard other voices and I'm guessing they were Nicole and Antonio." She walked around to the other side of her desk and picked up the chair and brought it to Collin.

He didn't realize the chair was there until Sara gently pushed him down. "I haven't seen Jess in three months. I was undercover, deep undercover. She was all I thought about." He just stared out into space.

"Sara?" Collin snapped out of it as he and Sara turned to the other voice. Nicole's mother was walking towards them. "Any update on Nicole? Please don't keep me out of the loop."

Pollock went to get another chair for her. "We got a call from their abductors. They called my home phone." Pollock returned with the chair and Nicole's mom sat init and continued to listen to what Sara was telling her. "Collin got to talk to Jess, briefly."

She shot up from the chair. "Wait! What about Nicole?" she asked, frantically.

Sara had her sit again. "I heard another women's voice in the background. I'm guessing that was Nicole." She told her.

"You've never spoken to Scott or Mastriani. How do you know the difference?" asked Pollock.

"Because you described Jess as timid. The women I heard was telling Statley to go to hell and making comments about almost everything he said." She informed him.

They knew she was right. Pollock had never seen anyone as stubborn and hard-headed as Nicole. Antonio was always trying to make sure that her hard-headedness didn't get her into trouble or worse. Jess was always the peacemaker between the two.

"I heard Nicole, too." Collin said.

Pollock smiled and turned to Nicole's mother. "You hear that, Kelsee? She's alive!"

Kelsee didn't know whether to smile or cry. She had reason to do both. She could smile because she knew her daughter was alive. Knowing that Nicole was in danger, she felt like breaking down, but what good would that do? It wouldn't bring Nicole home. She and Nicole had just rekindled their relationship after not seeing each other since she was arrested and Nicole was put into faster care.

Collin gave Sara back her chair and she sat at her desk. She was going through Statley, Larson, and Long's visit logs and phone conversation transcripts, as well as letters they received. She barely started looking through them when her office phone rang. "Drew." Pollock, Collin, and Kelsee looked at her and listened incase it was Statley.

"Just checking on one of my favorite agents." It was Statley. She could tell by his taunting voice. "Is Agent Scott's mother happy to hear that her daughter is alive?" She heard Nicole say something but couldn't make out what it was. She looked around. "Very good, Agent! You're so smart." Was he watching them?

She continued to look around. Everyone else followed her lead. Finally she stopped looking. "If you're not calling to tell us where we can find our missing agents, then why did you call? To taunt us?" Statley hung up. She looked around again.

"What's wrong?" Pollock asked.

"We're being watched!" she replied.


	5. The Note

Pollock had the building on lock down. He, Sara, Collin, and many F.B.I. agents searched the building. Each agent had Statley, Larson, and Long's mug shots. Collin and Sarah searched the bottom floor room to room. No one found them, so Pollock lifted the lock down. They couldn't have gotten away, could they? Apparently, they could. Now Sara was back at her desk with Collin.

"So, they're not stupid." Collin said, sitting on the edge of Sara's desk.

Sara was going through the same records she was going through before Statley called. She was determined to find a mistake. She didn't think they were that smart. She remembered what she learned in Quantico, every criminal screws up somewhere along the road. Then she caught her break. She immediately started typing.

"What do you got?" Collin asked.

"I knew they weren't that smart." She kept typing. Her eyes were fixed on the monitor.

"Okay, don't keep me in suspense!" He walked around to her and she handed him a paper. "What's this?"

"A phone conversation. Someone from this number gave Statley Jess, Nicole, and Antonio's addresses. I'm trying to track the number." Collin watched as she worked. After a couple minutes, she found what she was looking for. "Jason Tucker, 856 Hunter Road. Let's go!" She took her gun from her desk drawer and took off.

Collin grabbed her arm. "Pollock told us to stay put." He reminded her.

"I don't care. We have lead, he's not here, so it's his loss. Are you coming?" She ran off and he followed.

They were in the parking garage walking to Sara's car. Neither of them said a word. Collin was too busy thinking of Jess and how scared he was for her. Collin was always known for being fearless. Nothing in the world could scare him, except the chance that he could lose the love of his life.

They reached Sara's car and found a note under the windshield wiper. She picked it up and read it:

_Sara,_

_You've made a nice life for yourself and the girls. If we hadn't killed your mother she'd be proud. See you soon._

_~John Doe_

Sara closed her eyes. "Sara, what is it?"

She opened them again. "N-nothing to do with Nic, Jess, or Antonio." They got into the car and drove off.

* * *

They drove up to a white two-story house. There were two kids playing out front. At the sight of a strange car pulling up in front of their house, the kids went inside. "I really hope that their daddy is not a runner or a fighter." Collin said looking out his window at the house. Sara didn't respond. She was thinking about what that letter said. For four years, she wondered who killed her mother and now she got a note from them. Collin looked over at her. "Sara, you okay?"

She snapped out of it and looked back at him. "I'm fine. I'm supposed to ask you that. Let's go."

They got out of the car and walked across the grass to the front door. Collin knocked on it. A middle-aged woman answered. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Collin McNeil and this is Special Agent Sara Drew. I'm with the Department of Justice and she's from the F.B.I. Is Jason Tucker here?"

The woman looked confused. "That's my husband. Is he in trouble?" she asked.

"We just want to ask him some questions." Sara said.

She let them in. "Jace, some cops are here." She called as she lead them into the kitchen. She stopped short. "Jace, what are you doing?" She yelled.

Jason had a gun pointing in their direction. Sara and Collin immediately pulled out their guns. Sara pulled Jason's wife behind her. "Drop it!" she yelled.

"No! Don't hurt him!" his wife yelled.

Sara wondered what kind of an idiot pulled out a gun in the same house as his kids? Speaking of the kids, Sara glanced behind Jason and his kids were there. "Oh crap!"

A/N: Yes, I put another plot or whatever you call it in there. I couldn't resist! I know that there are a lot of typos in this story. Please bear with me, my brain isn't working with me right now. I'm correcting my other chapters. If you see any typos in this chapter, let me know. Thank you!

_**~Lizzie (SailorMarsFan)**_


	6. Possibly Deadly Situations

Sara and Collin knew whatever they were going to do, they had to do it fast. They- and Jason- had their guns drawn and to make things worse, his family was in the room. Sara didn't want to shoot Jason in front of his kids. Sara knew what it was like to watch a parent die and she wouldn't wish that on anyone. "Drop the weapon!" Collin demanded.

"No, you drop it! Do you want to die?" Jason yelled.

The kids started hysterically crying. "Do you really want your kids to see this?" Collin asked.

Sara looked behind the kids and saw another exit. Now, she had an idea. "Let me take your family out of here. They don't need to watch you shoot anyone. Just let me escort them out." She pleaded.

He nodded. "Yea, okay, but if you do anything funny, your partner dies."

She briefly glanced at Collin, and slowly moved towards Jason and the kids, keeping his wife behind her. Sara kept her gun fixed on Jason and Jason and Collin had their guns still pointed at each other. Sara had a good opportunity to take him down, but chose not to take it. The last thing those little kids need was to see their daddy shot or arrested. They made it to the kids and Sara quickly ushered them and their mother out.

"Your call, Tucker. What's it gonna be?" Collin had no idea what his next move was.

Jason laughed. "My call? Well, my call is you die!"

"He dies, you die." Sara said, with her gun to his head. Collin didn't even see her come back into the kitchen. "Choose!" He lowered his gun. "Good choice." She put her gun away and took his from him. Collin came and cuffed him.

* * *

They made it back to headquarters to an angry Pollock. "Drew, McNeil, who is this?"

"Scumbag we were going to question, but the idiot pulled a gun on us with his family in the room." Sara answered.

"McNeil, put him in interrogation." Collin started walking down the hall with Jason. Pollock looked at Sara as she sat down at her desk. "It's your second day and you're already not following orders. Did I not tell you to stay put?"

"Yes, sir, I didn't care. We had a lead and you weren't around." Sara pointed out.

They both fell silent until Collin appeared. "Guess who wants a lawyer." He said.

Sara dropped the papers she was holding. "Guess who's ready to beat the information out of the bastard."

Pollock looked at his watch. "It's late, go home." Neither of them moved. Collin did not ant to rest until Jess was safe and sound. "That's an order. Go! I'll handle Tucker and his lawyer."

"Well, then you'll need this." She handed him the phone transcripts. "He gave Statley their addresses."

* * *

Sara and Collin parted ways in the parking garage. Sara thought about her day and she hoped everyday wouldn't be this bad. After she got into the car, her cell phone rang. "Hi, April, I'm on my way home. Okay, bye."

* * *

"My client would like to know why he was hauled in here." Jason's attorney, Gail Downs, stated.

"Pulling a gun on my agent for one thing." Pollock was in no mood for games. He had three agents missing and they guy was his only lead.

"And who let your agent and that Department of Justice agent in?" She asked, looking through papers.

"His wife answered the door. Drew and McNeil identified themsel-."

"Not to me they didn't!" Jason cut him off.

Pollock handed Gail the phone transcript paper. "Here's the original reason here's here."

She read the paper. "You brought my client in because of a friendly conversation with a friend?"

"He gave his 'friend' the home addresses of three of my agents. Guess what. Those agents are now missing."

She looked down at the paper, again. "In case you can't read, Statley is in prison."

Pollock snapped. "Miss Downs, you should really watch the news. Statley, along with two other inmates, escaped from prison the day before my agents disappeared." He yelled. "So, your client will be charged with accessory to the kidnapping of federal agents unless, he tells me where Statley is!"

* * *

Sara was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the T.V. Maya was asleep in her playpen. Someone knocked on the door. She opened the door and it was Collin. "Collin, it's midnight, do you need something?"

"A friend or at least someone to talk to." He answered.

"God, you look awful. Come in."

Besides a laundry basket overflowing with clothes, the living room was pretty clean. Sara moved some clothes so Collin can sit. "I was about to fold laundry."

"I'll help." It took a couple minutes, but Collin finally opened up and told Sara what was on his mind. "I tried sleeping, but I couldn't do it. I love Jess. Nicole and Antonio are my friends. They're in danger and I don't know how to help them! I have never been so scared in my life." Tears were falling down Collin's face.

"When I was thirteen, April was two, I was babysitting her while our parents were at work. I answered the door and was immediately hit over the head with something. I woke up in the hospital and my mom was hysterically crying. The person that knocked me out took April." Sara looked over at Maya's playpen and Maya was sitting up in it. She was staring at Collin. She had woken up at some point during their short conversation. "For three days we didn't know where she was or how she was being treated." She walked over to Maya's playpen and picked her up, then went back to the couch.

"Did they ever find out who took her." Collin asked, starting to play with Maya.

"Yea, some women who wanted to be a mother."

Maya reached out to Collin, so Sara let him hold her. He started playing with her and she laughed. "She really knows how to cheer someone up."

Sara's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "It's Pollock." She answered it. "Drew." Collin listened in. "Okay, on our way." She hung up. "Pollock has a location."


	7. waiting game

Collin, Sara, Pollock, and a S.W.A.T. team surrounded a gray abandoned building, all guns drawn. The door was unlocked, so Pollock led everyone in. "Split up." He told everyone, once they were inside.

Sara was searching at a different part of the building than Collin and Pollock, but she could still hear them yelling clear. She stayed quiet while she was outside each room, incase someone was inside. She'd open the door and go in gun first. So far all the rooms she checked were empty and she was on the last room. She stuck with the same routine. She heard no voice so she went in. "Pollock! Collin!" She saw Nicole and Antonio. They were chained to chairs and appeared to be unconscious. She rushed to them and checked their pulses. "They're alive." She said as Pollock and Collin rushed in. She looked at the locks on the chains. She reached into her pocket and took out a bobby pin.

"What are you doing?" asked Pollock.

"Picking the locks." She replied. She started at Antonio's lock first.

"Send EMTs in, immediately!" Pollock said through his radio. "Got it." Sara successfully picked Antonio's lock. After she got the chains off, Collin and Pollock gently laid him on the floor. As Sara started picking Nicole's lock, the paramedics came in. Two of them worked on Antonio and the other two check Nicole's vitals. Sara finally unlocked her.

* * *

Pollock, Collin, Sara, and Kelsee were in the waiting room, waiting for some news. Sara looked at he watch. "I need to get going. I woke up my neighbor and asked her to stay with the girls. Let me know how they are and I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Okay, Agent. Good Job, tonight." Pollock said.

"It would be even better if we found Jess. See you in a few hours." She left.

Everyone else sat in there, waiting. It seemed like forever. Pollock showed basically no emotion. Collin just sat motionless. He was thinking about Jess and hoping that Nicole and Antonio could tell them anything that could lead them to her. Kelsee was crying. She was afraid that she would lose her daughter.

Two hours later, a doctor came to them. "They're both awake. They only had concussions and they'll be alright. You can go in."

Everyone sighed in relief. They walked in to the hospital room that Nicole and Antonio were in and the first thing out of Nicole's mouth was: "Where's Jess?"

They looked at each other trying to gather the words to answer her question. "We were hoping you could tell us." Pollock finally spoke up.

Panic showed on both Nicole and Antonio's faces. "No, she was with us. They never separated us. Jess was with us the whole time!" Antonio said, quickly and noticed he was starting to panic.

"No, she wasn't. We found you two alone." Collin said

"Yea, you were chain to chairs. Agent Drew picked the locks on the chains." Pollock cut in.

Nicole closed her eyes and opened them back up seconds later. "The last thing I remember is being hit over the head."

"Yea, me, too." Antonio said.

Kelsee come over to Nicole and kissed her forehead. "Baby, I was so worried."

"I'm fine, Mom." She looked passed her mother over to Collin and put her hand. He took it and walked to her. "We are going to find her."

"I know. I miss her and I can't sleep until I know she's safe. Just before we found you I was over at Sara's and I'm surprised she didn't kick me out." He stopped before he got hysterical.

"Speaking of Sara, does she fit in?" Nicole asked. She needed to take her mind off of Jess before she went crazy.

"You two will either butt heads constantly or be best friends. I'm betting on butting heads." Pollock joked.

"Stubborn?" Nicole asked.

"Hell yeah, and other things." Collin responded. He, also, needed to take his mind off of Jess, but that didn't last long. "Okay, get some rest and call us if you need anything."

* * *

Antonio was asleep and Nicole was flipping through channels on the television. She stopped at the news. The top story was their case and Jess' picture was up. The headline below it said "Two F.B.I. Agents Found, One Still Missing!" That did it, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to cry, until someone knocked at door. She wiped away her tears and turned off the T.V. "Come in."

The door opened and Sara walked in with Maya. "Hi."

"You must be Sara." She said with a slight smile.

"Yea, I thought I'd stop by before I took Maya to daycare." She replied, sitting down on the chair next to Nicole's bed.

"She's adorable." Nicole laughed. The baby was trying to wiggle free from her mother's lap.

"And restless." Sara added, reaching in to the diaper bag to get Maya's favorite toy.

"How old is she?" Nicole asked.

"Six months." She jumped suddenly. Her phone vibrated. She forgot she turned the ringer off. "Drew. What did she do now? No, suspending her does nothing, keep her in inschool suspension. Bye."

"What was that about?" Nicole asked, laughing and watching Maya.

"My thirteen year old sister doesn't know how to stay out of trouble." She answered, putting her phone away.

"Well, hey, you better go before you're late." Nicole warned.

"I'm already late. I told Pollock before he hired me, I have two sisters and a daughter to take care of, there is no way I'll be there by seven." Sara wrapped Maya up in her blanket before standing up. "But I better get going." She turned to leave.

"Sara?" she turned back to Nicole. "Thanks, I owe you."

She smiled. "You can repay me by getting better. I have to go, get some rest."

"Find Jess. I heard you are extremely stubborn. Let it pay off!"


	8. Two new Suspects?

"Late, Drew." Pollock said, tapping on his watch.

"I went to the hospital." She informed him and Collin, as she sat at her desk.

"How are they?" Collin asked, sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Antonio was asleep and Nicole was masking her worry for Jess." She replied, looking through the drawers in her desk.

Did you talk about the case?" asked Pollock.

She stopped and looked at him. "No, her focus was on Maya and the phone call I got from April's school."

"What she do now?" Collin asked, remembering Sara telling him that April always got into trouble.

"Punched some kid that hit on her." She laughed. "I should reward her for that one." They all laughed, then started talking about the case. "So, the call made to my house came from the cell phone of Manuel Vega and the call here came from the cell phone of Jacob Resting." She informed them.

"You have addresses?" Pollock asked. She didn't answer him. She was on her computer trying to figure that one out. "Agent?" He was starting to get impatient.

"Printing." She answered, looking at the printer. She grabbed the paper from the printer and handed it to Pollock.

"Okay, rough them up if you have to." Pollock said.

As they stood up, Sara's office phone rang. Collin turned on the tracer. "Keep him on for a minute to get an exact location."

Sara nodded. "Drew." She answered the phone.

"I guess a congrates is in order." Statley laughed. "I heard you found two of the three agents. Now, this question is, can you find number three before it's too late?"

She heard more laughing. She wondered if he knew any other emotion. "I know this is a waste to ask, but where is she."

"Hiding." He said, taunting, almost singing. He hung up.

She slammed the phone down. "Damn it, that wasn't long enough. It's all a game to him."

Collin motioned for her to come over. She walked around her desk over to him. He pointed at the screen on his laptop. "He's in this area."

"Zoom in." she said. He zoomed in and saw several different buildings. Now, they just needed to figure out which one. "Wait." Sara pointed at the screen. "The building on Brooks is abandoned. It has been for a couple years." She recalled.

* * *

"Go!" Pollock motioned for everyone to move in. S.W.A.T. knocked down the locked side door and they went in.

"F.B.I." everyone, except Collin yelled.

Like the night before, everyone split up. They entered each room and found no one so far. Collin entered a room slowly. He checked the room until he found a note taped to the wall. He ripped it off and read it:

Very good, Agents. You're so smart. But you know what? We're smarter. She's not here. Time is limited!

"Sara! Pollock!" Collin ran from the room and met Sara and Pollock halfway down the hallway. "She's not here, nobody is." He handed Sara the note.

"They're playing us. There's a surprise." She said, sarcastically, after reading the note.

"Where is she?" someone asked from behind. They turned around and Nicole and Antonio were walking towards them. "Where is she?" Nicole asked again.

"Scott, Cortes, why are you here?" Pollock asked, but already knew the answer.

"I think we all know the answer to that one." Nicole answered.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing. Not knowing Jess is in trouble." Antonio spoke up.

"You just got out of the hospital." Pollock argued.

"Don't make us sit this one out." Nicole begged.

Pollock knew arguing with them would be pointless. When Nicole made up her mind, nothing and nobody got in her way. They would find away to help Jess no matter what he said. "Fine, Scott, go with Drew, and Cortes go back to headquarters. McNeil, come with me."

They split up. Nicole and Sara headed to Sara's car. "Where are we going?" Nicole asked, getting in the passenger side of the car.

* * *

"Manuel Vega, F.B.I., open up!" Nicole banged on Vega's apartment door. They waited a few seconds and no one came to the door. Nicole turned the knob and it was unlocked. They drew their weapons and went in.

Nicole was checking the two bedrooms and the bathroom. Sara was looking through the living room, kitchen and living room closet. She opened the closet door and there was a coat and nothing else. "He doesn't keep much in the closet."

"Sara, get in here!" Nicole said, quickly. Sara quickly ran into one of the bedrooms. She ran into a terrible smell. There was a man. He was lying on the bed and appeared to have been shot. Nicole felt for a pulse and found none. "Meet Manuel Vega, he's dead."

"I'm no coroner, but I'd say he's been dead a couple weeks." Sara stated, looking at how decomposed his body was.

"Guess he's off the accomplice list." Nicole said, looking down at the floor.


	9. MIA

"Okay, Vega is dead and Resting is M.I.A. Scott, Drew, in your opinion, how long has Vega been dead?" Pollock asked, sitting at his desk in his office.

"At least a couple weeks. No way he was involved with our kidnapping." Nicole stated. She and Sara were sitting in the chairs in front of Pollock's desk and Collin and Antonio were standing.

"A stolen cell phone is used to taunt the F.B.I. about a kidnapping and the owner of that phone somehow ends up dead? There is no way that the kidnapping and the murder aren't connected." Sara said, trying to put two and two together.

They all paused. They were so tired. None of them got more than a couple hours sleep since the kidnapping. Collin had none at all, he was running on caffeine. Antonio broke the silence. "I was thinking the same, but Statley and his goons were in jail at the time of Vega's murder."

"Antonio, you've been face to face with this guy before. Wouldn't you say he was intimading and manipulative?" Sara asked.

"Yes, did you question their cell mates?"

"Yes, Statley forced Larson and Long into this. They were not holding any grudge against you three." She reached onto Pollock's desk and handed Antonio her notes from the prison visit.

Antonio skimmed through them and laughed. "I like how you add your personal opinions on there."

"Okay, Agents, go do some investigating. I want any and all info that will led us to Mastriani and/or Resting." Pollock demanded, walking to the door. "Now, out!" He demanded, opening the door.

Everyone except Pollock left the office. Antonio went to his office and Nicole and Sara went to their desks, Collin followed. He stood in front of Jess' desk. She was always so organized. All that was on her desk was a neatly stacked pile of files from previous cases and a picture of her and Collin in a picture frame. He picked it up and hugged it, tightly. A couple tears streamed down his face. _I love you so much, please hang on!_

Nicole wasn't much better. Nicole dissembled her emotions, which was something she was good at. Something told Sara that she was just as bad off as Collin.

The elevator opened and a middle-age woman and man in his late twenties or early thirties walked out of it. It was Jess' mother, Toni, and her brother, Doug. They ran to Nicole. "Nicole, thank God you're okay. Where's Jess?" Toni asked, trying to keep herself together.

Nicole didn't know how to answer her. She just stood there trying to gather the words to tell her.

Doug looked around at all of them. "What's wrong? Where is my sister?" Doug had a mental disorder called Schizophrenia. At times, he goes off his meds, but today he knew his mother needed him.

"We don't know." Sara spoke up. "We're doing all we can."

Toni burst into tears. Her legs gave out and she fell, but Nicole and Doug caught her before she hit the ground. Nicole led her to a chair. "Mrs. Mastriani, please sit." Nicole turned to Collin. "Come here, Collin." Collin stepped forward. "This is Collin."

Toni quickly stood up and put her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Jess told me all about you. You make her so happy." She released him.

Collin tried to keep himself from crying. "Then I will keep making her happy. We will find her, I will make sure of it."

Sara looked down on her desk and spotted a blue envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and opened it.

_Hi Sara!_

_I was just wondering…How did it feel to watch your mother die, knowing there was nothing you could do about it?_

_Until next time!_

_-John Doe_

She folded the note and put it in her pocket. "I'll be back." she said, hoping no one would notice the note and headed to the elevator.

"Sara." Collin grabbed her arm. "First you get the note on your car and now this one. Is everything okay?"

"Wait, what note? Are you being threatened?" Nicole was confused.

"Don't worry about me. Focus on Jess." She stormed off.

"Is that one of the agents on the case?" Doug asked.

"She's our new partner. Not replacing Jess, she came the day we were kidnapped. The creeps have been contacting her." Nicole informed them.

"Sounds like she's in trouble." Toni spoke up.

"I hope not." Nicole responded, looking at Collin.

* * *

"Okay, Agents, what do we got?" Pollock walked up to them demanding answers.

"Okay, thanks anyway. If you see him, give me a call." Sara hung up the phone and looked up at Pollock from her desk. "Resting's boss said he hasn't seen Resting in a couple weeks and if we see him we should tell him he's fired."

"Okay, so that was a giant waste of time." Nicole said, frustrated. She, Sara, Collin, Pollock, and Antonio had been working tirelessly to find him and Jess.

"He has a pregnant girlfriend. Her name is Jennifer Grant. I'm pulling up her info." Sara said. She was sitting at her desk, on the computer. Nicole was at her desk and Pollock was standing by her. Collin was at the white board staring at Jess' picture and Antonio was in his office going through Resting's financials. "Oh. Crap!"

"What?" Nicole got up from her desk and walked to Sara. Pollock and Collin stayed put. "Sara, talk to me." Nicole demanded.

"Jennifer Grant was reported missing last week. Her family hasn't seen her since the last time Resting was seen." Sara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jess woke up alone. It was dark, pitch back really. She tried to sit up, but she hit her head. She felt above and around her. She didn't need a flashlight to figure out where she was.

Fear started to set in. Fear that Nicole and Antonio were dead, fear that she would never see them or Collin again, fear that she would die in there. After a few minutes of crying and panicking, Jess knew that she had to conserve her oxygen or she really would die quickly. She also knew that in about ten to eighteen hours, it would be all over for her.


	10. The disappearance of Jennifer Grant

Sara and Nicole drove up to _Pine Hills Retirement Home_. According to the report, Jennifer's grandmother, Helen, raised her. She became concerned when Jennifer had not come to see her in a couple weeks. Nicole reviewed the report as Sara drove into the parking lot. _Pine Hills _consisted of five small buildings. The building Helen was in was bright red. "There's a color I don't wanna see when I wake up." Nicole said as she and Sara got out of the car.

Nicole and Sara entered the bright red building and were immediately greeted by an elderly man. He seemed to think that Nicole was his daughter. "Serena, when are you going to let me see my grandson?" He was very thin and he was in a wheel chair.

"Uhh…." She didn't know what to say. She looked at Sara for help, but she just shrugged.

"Why do you hate me?" He began to sob.

"Oh, please don't cry." Nicole patted his back, while Sara went to get someone.

She returned with two nurses, one man and one woman. They both wore shirts with designs. Her shirt had some of the characters from Sesame Street. His shirt looked like abstract art. The man bent down until he was the same height as the old man. "It's okay, George. Remember? Serena and Matt are coming tomorrow."

George stopped sobbing. "Can you help me make something in the art room?"

The nurse smiled. "Sure, come on." He wheeled him out of the room.

The other nurse looked at Nicole and Sara. "Can I help you?"

They took out their badges and Nicole spoke. "I'm Special Agent Nicole Scott and this is my partner, Special Agent Sara Drew, F.B.I. We're here to talk to Helen Grant about her granddaughter."

"Oh, did you find Jenny? Is she okay?" the nurse asked, quickly.

"No, we haven't." Sara spoke up. "Are you close with her?"

She sat in the nearest chair. "She comes by nearly everyday. No one else in their family comes by. Helen is sick with worry. I can't get her to get out of bed." She stood up. "Follow me." They followed her down the hallway. Halfway down, they stopped at room forty-five. The door was already open, so they went in. "Helen? There are F.B.I. agents here to see you. They want to talk to you about Jenny."

The frail women sat up. "Did you find my baby?"

"No, Ms. Grant, I'm sorry." Nicole responded.

"Are you up to a few questions?" Sara asked.

"I already answered the detectives' questions." The woman answered.

"We think that Jennifer's disappearance may be connected to the kidnapping of Special Agent Jess Mastriani." Nicole informed her.

"I've never heard of her. I don't think Jenny knows her."

"We don't think so either." Nicole said. "Her boyfriend may be involved with our agents kidnapping."

Helen frowned. "I told Jenny that boy was trouble. But she didn't listen and now she won't leave him because he got her pregnant."

"What kind of trouble is he?" Sara asked.

"He has a criminal record, He shows up at Jenny's at all hours of the night, and he even came here and cursed at me."

"What was he arrested for?" Nicole asked, recording everything in her notepad.

"Stealing, drugs, and assault, I think."

"Ms. Grant, I'm sorry, I have to ask. Does Jenny do drugs with Jacob?" Nicole hated asking that question.

Helen went from looking sad and worried to furious. "How dare you! How dare you come in here and accuse Jenny of such things!" She yelled.

"We didn't mean to upset you." Sara tried to calm her.

"Get out!" The old woman demanded.

* * *

"How did it go at the retirement home?" Antonio asked when Sara and Nicole returned to headquarters.

"Before we questioned Ms. Grant or after?" Sara asked, sarcastically.

"Did it go that badly?" Pollock asked as he walked in.

"She freaked out after I asked if Jenny did drugs." Nicole responded.

He nodded. "Okay, Agents, I want you to-."

He was interrupted when Antonio's cell phone rang. "Cortes." Everyone listened in. "Okay, on our way." He hung up. "Reported sightings of Resting and Jennifer. Two different locations."

"Okay, Drew with Scott and McNeil with Cortes. Go!"

The four agents raced to the elevator.

* * *

Collin and Antonio showed up at a rundown roadside motel. They walked up to the service window, but no one was there. Antonio tapped on the small bell on the windowsill. "Hello? Anyone there?" he called.

"What?" A cranky middle-aged man came to the window.

They took out their badges. "I'm Special Agent Collin McNeil and this is Special Agent Antonio Cortes, Department of Justice and F.B.I. Have you seen these two? Antonio handed him the picture of Jennifer and Resting as Collin spoke.

"Room 203." He said, giving the picture back to Antonio.

* * *

Nicole and Sara approached a long alley. It looked clear, but they drew their guns and went in. It was littered and smelled gross. Sara wondered why anyone would hideout here. Nicole learned to stop wondering things even before she joined the F.B.I. About a quarter of a quarter of a mile down the alley split into two. "Okay, you keep going straight and I'll go right." Nicole said. Sara nodded and they split up.

* * *

Collin knocked on the door of room 203. "Room service."

The door opened and a pregnant woman came out. It was Jennifer Grant! "Aren't you supposed to have cleaning carts?"

They take out their badges, again. "F.B.I. and Department of Justice, can you come with us?" Antonio asked.

"Please, please, don't let him hurt us!" she sobbed, hysterically.

"You and Resting?" asked Collin.

"No, me and my baby." She said, still sobbing.

Collin and Antonio nodded to each other.

* * *

Sara's gun stayed in her hands and was turning her body, slowly, in all directions, pointing her gun in front of her. She saw nothing, but stayed alert. Out of nowhere, something hit her hard in the back of her head and she accidentally fired her weapon. She gasped in pain and hit the ground face first.


	11. Jacob Resting

Nicole instinctively turned around at the ear-piercing sound of a gunshot. "Sara." She whispered to herself. "Sara! Sara!" she screamed as took off running the way she was coming from.

------

It took Sara a second to realize what was happening. She felt someone turn her on her back and jump on top of her. She looked up and saw a man on top of her, squeezing his hands around her neck. She tried desperately to fight him off, but was failing. Everything started to go dark. She looked next to her and saw her gun. As she felt him squeeze harder, she grabbed the gun. Once, she had it, she hit the man as hard as she could on the side of his head and knocked him off of her. After some coughing and some much needed breathing, she sat up and realized she knocked him out. Then she heard Nicole's voice from behind. "Sara! Sara, are you okay?"

She ran and helped her up. "I'll live." She stated. Then they looked at the unconscious man. "I think he will, too."

Nicole laughed, but stopped when she looked at Sara's now red neck. "Damn, that's gonna leave a mark. Are you sure you're alright?"

She started rubbing her neck. "I'm fine, promise."

Nicole was relieved to hear that. "When he gets checked out that hospital, so will you."

"Nic, didn't I say I was fine?" she protested.

"Sara Drew, you got two sisters and a daughter that need you. If it turns out you're not alright then what happens to them."

She realized that Nicole was right. "Okay, fine."

They walked over to the man. Nicole bent down and turned him on his back. "Hello, Jacob Resting." She said quietly.

--------

"What's her story?" Pollock asked Collin and Antonio about Jennifer. They were in Pollock's office. Pollock was sitting at his desk and Collin and Antonio were sitting in the chairs in front of it.

"She claims Resting told her that Statley threatened them and the baby." Antonio informed him.

"Okay," Pollock started. "Scott and Drew found Resting. Apparently, he attacked Drew. They're going to the hospital."

"What?!" The other two men yelled together as they stood up.

"Relax, Agents." Pollock said, calmly, almost without emotion. "It's Resting that is in need of medical attention." After a sigh of relief, they sat down. "Besides a bump on the head and a bruise on her neck, she's okay. Apparently, Resting knocked her to the ground, then unsuccessfully tried to strangle her."

Antonio looked confused. "Where was Nicole during all this?"

"They split up. It doesn't matter, though. Drew was capable of knocking his ass out without her." All of them, even Pollock, let out a chuckle.

------

At the hospital, Nicole and Sara sat in the waiting room, waiting to see if Resting had awakened. Sara was holding an ice pack on the back of her head. An hour went by and no one came. "How's your head?"

Sara smiled. "I'm alive, right?"

Nicole laughed. "You did good, girl. I pity the next idiot that tries to take you down. Trust me, there will be more."

"I don't doubt it."

A man in a white lab coat came out to the waiting room to see them. "I'm Doctor Bryant. Mr. Resting is a wake and alert. Besides a bump on the head, he's fine."

The two agents stood up from their chairs. "Can he have visitors?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, but I'm admitting him for tonight." He replied

Sara sighed. _Guess I hit him too hard._

-------

Nicole and Sara entered Resting's hospital room. "Whatever evidence you chicks think you have, you're wrong."

Nicole smiled. "Really, well, you got you on accessory to kidnapping, murder, and, not to mention, assaulting Agent Drew." She teased.

Resting just laughed. "You bitches got nothing. By the way, who did I supposedly murder?"

"Manuel Vega. Two weeks ago." Sara said, giving him a picture of Vega's body.

He laughed harder. "Two weeks ago I was robbing a gas station." He pushed the nurses call button.

"We didn't say when two weeks ago he was killed." Nicole hissed.

A nurse came in. "Nurse, please tell these agents to leave."

"Ladies." She started. "Please leave."

--------

"Hey, I hear you knocked out you're first idiot." Antonio teased. Nicole and Sara returned to headquarters. Sara went to her desk and started typing and Nicole went to the whiteboard and started writing to information they just received down.

"Funny, but not my first idiot." Sara replied, not looking up from the computer.

"Really?" Antonio asked, raising an eyebrow. She stopped typing, looked up and gave him a You-Don't-Want-To-Know look. "Okay, point taken." He walked over to Nicole. "What did you get from Resting?"

"Oh, he wasn't committing one crime because he was busy committing another." She finished writing and looked at him.

"Well, Jennifer wants nothing to do with him." Antonio said as he handed her Jennifer's statement. As she read it, Antonio rubbed his forehead with two of his fingers. He was tired, but wasn't planning on going to sleep. No, not with his friend and partner out there, in trouble. Nicole looked up from the paper and caught him.

"Get some sleep." She ordered.

"I will, if you will." He knew she wouldn't.

"Neither of you are going to be any help to Mastriani, if you run your overworked selves into the ground. Get some rest." Pollock said, overhearing their conversation as he walked in.

"Sir, Jess is still out there." Nicole protested.

"Scott, that's an order. Now GO!" He ordered. He turned to Sara. "Drew, go find McNeil before he does something stupid."

-------

After a long drive, Collin went back to his apartment. After he walked in his door and closed it, he lost all control. He grabbed the nearest object, which was his TV remote, and threw it across the room. It hit a wall and broke. He started punching the walls, throwing things, and breaking things. He didn't care to stop and think about what he was doing. He was so distraught, sad, and angry, he had to take it out on something.

-------

Sara was in Collin's apartment building. She was holding a small piece of paper with Collin's address on it. She heard crashing and bang down the hall. She ran towards the noise. She opened one of the doors and saw Collin going out if his mind. "Collin!" she yelled, as she tried to restrain him. "Collin, stop." She said, calmer.

He started to calm down and rested his head on Sara's shoulder. "I miss her, Sara. I need her back." He sobbed.

She patted his head. "You have to believe that we will find her and she will be okay. Hang on to that, okay?" He looked up at her and nodded. "Let's get back to Headquarters, okay?"

**A/N: I apologize for how long it is taking me to post these new chapters. I'm a senior in High School and trying to pass so I can graduate. Chemistry=HELL!! I'm thinking of doing the next chapter with the three suspects. It may take longer to post, because I am thinking of ideas. Please bear with me!**

**~Lizzie**


	12. Field trip to private property

After burying Jess alive, the three escaped convicts broke into an abandoned cabin. They didn't say much to each other. Statley sat there, proud of what they did. Larson doodled on the notepad he stole from Jess. Long just sat there staring at Statley. He was so mad at him for dragging him and Larson into this. "John, how long do you plan on letting Agent Mastriani stay in there? You're not going to let her die in there, are you?"

Statley just laughed. "No, you idiot. I still have plans for her."

"Then why bury her?"

"'Cause, if she's down there." He pointed to the ground. "Then she's not annoying me, up here." Statley laughed more.

Larson jumped up. "Oh my Lord! I need to call my momma!" He ran for the door but Statley stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find a phone." He yelled.

"Why?" Statley hissed.

"My momma is prolly worried 'bout me! I haven't talked to her since we busted outta prison." He rambled on.

"You're not calling anyone. They can trace us back to this area. They won't give us time to dug up that bitch and high-tail it out of here." Statley was now yelling. Then, he calmed down and looked to Long. "Did you know that we are babysitting a five year old?" He started laughing. "Little Willie wants to called his 'momma'! How cute! Would you like a bottle, too?"

Larson looked down at the ground in shame. Long stepped between them. "Come on, John, lay off. He doesn't know any better. You have us stranded. You want revenge, not us. So what's the plan now?"

"You'll see." Statley smiled.

* * *

Back at headquarters, Sara and Collin worked tirelessly. The only thing they had to go on was an uncooperative ex-con. Sara's office phone started to ring. "Drew." She answered. "Yea, I've heard of it, it's private property. The owner moved, but still owns it, why?…Okay, what's the address, again? Thanks, on our way." She hung up.

"What was that about?" Collin asked.

"You know the vacant lot on Reed Road in Annandale?" she asked.

"Yea, why?"

"A tip just came in. Someone saw three men fitting our suspects descriptions leaving about ten minutes ago." She informed him.

"Let's tell Pollack and-." Collin started

"Don't waste time telling me, wake Scott and Cortes up and get going!" He ordered as he walked in.

* * *

The four agents made it to the lot. It was dark, they all had flashlights and guns drawn. "Watch your backs, guys." Nicole warned.

"I learned my lesson the first time." Sara assured her.

The lot was about 10 acres, so they had a lot of ground to cover. Nicole and Collin kept their flashlights pointed to the ground while Antonio and Sara kept theirs pointed in front of them. Sara looked at her watch: it was 10:30 pm. She knew that they wouldn't be leaving that lot any time soon. They decided against splitting up. Nicole didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier that day to Sara. Nicole focused on the ground when she found something. "Hey, we got footprints!" Quickly, but cautiously, they followed the footprints. They were sure it was their suspects. "Look for any disturbed ground."

Now everyone had their flashlights focused on the ground, but at different parts. "Guys!" Sara yelled and took off running. They all looked towards her and saw what she was rushing towards.

They took off running after her. They found some very disturbed earth. Sara started digging before everyone even got to her. Once they caught up, Collin and Antonio started helping. They had no shovels, only their hands. Nicole stood there in shock. "No, she can't be." She whispered to herself.

"Nic, come on, we need you!" Antonio yelled, snapping Nicole out of it.

The four agents picked up and threw the dirt away from them as fast as they could. They could tell that they were making progress. The hole got deeper and deeper. The whole time so much was going through Nicole, Antonio, and Collin's minds. Could Jess really be dead in there? Will they ever hear her voice again? Will they ever get to tell her things they never got to tell her? How would they ever tell her mom and Doug? Finally, about four feet in, they hit a bump. Nicole and Sara climbed out and let Collin and Antonio finish. They completely uncovered what appeared to be a wooden casket. _Oh God. _Nicole thought. Collin and Antonio moved to one side of the casket and opened it. Nicole's legs gave way, but Sara caught her. Collin closed his eyes in shock: Nobody was home. What happens now?


	13. known properties?

**_A/n: Merry Christmas! I'm soo sorry for the lack of updates. I was going to post this chapter a couple months ago, but my computer went KA-BOOM! Lol, just kidding, it wasn't that bad. It was just being very difficult. Anyways, it had a virus and it took forever to remove the virus. Writers block didn't help either. Neither did all the rotten stuff going on in my life right now. My family and I are being forced to move, but not anytime soon. I want to finish this story before we more, other wise it may never get down. Anyways, back up and running and now …….. On with the story!!_**

The Agents failed to find Jess in that shallow grave. Nicole and Collin were beating themselves up, inside and out. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Nicole yelled, turning away to leave.

Sara grabbed her arm. "Nic, don't go."

Nicole pulled away. "These bastards have been one step ahead of us this entire time!"

Sara closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. "I know that, but we might find something here." She snapped.

"We don't even know if she was even in here!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "No kidding, isn't that what forensics is for?"

Collin pulled himself out of the grave and sighed. "Nicole's right. They've been one step ahead of us and they know it. They're probably laughing at us now!"

As his fellow agents argued, Antonio looked down at the coffin that Jess was possibly in. He pointed the flashlight down at it. Obviously it was a wooden coffin, probably homemade. If Jess was in there, she couldn't have been comfortable. No pillows or anything, just wood. He knelt down when he saw something where he guessed Jess' head would have been. He spotted a strand of red hair. "Guys!" he called. "Stop arguing. I found something."

The other agents looked down to him. "What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Hair," he replied, still searching the coffin. "She's been here, call CSU." Sara turned away and reached for her cell phone. Antonio kept searching the coffin. "Okay, we've also got deep scratches along the right side towards the bottom."

Nicole sighed. "She wanted us to know that she was here, which means she's alive."

"Of course she's alive." Collin began. "They would have just left her here if she wasn't."

Sara turned back to them. "CSU is on the way. They're about 10 minutes out."

-------

After the abductors dug Jess up, they brought her back to their cabin. Once again, she was chained a chair. Her fingers hurt. The tips of them were cut from scratching the coffin. She broke all of her nails. She was hungry. They had yet to feed her. The room was freezing. It was mid-January and the cabin had no heat. Jess was sitting there in a light jacket with a short-sleeved shirt under it.

Statley and Long went to bed and left Larson in charge of keeping an eye on Jess. Jess felt bad for him. He may be a thirty-five year old man, but he seemed more like a scared kid, like Long, but younger mind. Jess had a plan in mind after the brought her there. Larson would be the easiest to flip. Being alone with him worked to her advantage. She glared at him. "What?" he asked, defensively.

"Do you really think that Statley is going to have your back when the F.B.I. find us here?" she asked.

"Hadn't thought 'bout it. With Statley it's so as I say or die." He answered, looking at the ground.

Jess nodded. "When push comes to shove, he'll leave you and Long to fry."

Larson looked back at her. "Statley said he'd have our back! Shows what you know."

She rolled her eyes. "He has nothing to lose. He's serving a life sentence, Will. No chance of parole. You do." He looked away. He thought about is mother. How heart broken she was when he was sent away to prison. He thought about her weekly visits, her voice every time she called him. He missed his "Momma". Jess could tell that she was getting threw to him on some level. "You could get out of prison before your mom dies. Go back to the way things were."

Larson quickly snapped back. "Statley and Long are my friends and friends don't turn on each other." He crossed his arms and turned away. "If we go back, we'll get in trouble."

She sighed. "You're already in trouble, but you'll make things worse on yourself if you don't turn yourself in."

* * *

The agents returned to F.B.I. Head quarters. Sara and Nicole were sitting at their desks, while Antonio and Collin stood up by the white board. Nicole's head was on the desk. Lack of sleep was getting to her. She didn't sleep when Pollack ordered to. She tried, but thought of her best friend being in danger wasn't letting her. Every passing second that Jess was gone made Nicole's fears worse. Antonio and Collin were in the same boat. They wanted Jess back at all costs.

Sara, however, wasn't thinking as much about her missing co-worker. She had other worries, like those notes she received. Since she got the first one, she's been calling the babysitter every hour to check on the girls. She had a feeling that something big and bad was going to happen soon. She wasn't going to let anything happen to the girls. She'd die before she'd let anything happen to them. Her desk phone started to ring. "Drew." She greeted.

As Sara chatted on the phone, Pollock walked in the room. "So, talk to me." He ordered.

Nicole picked her head up. "Well, she wasn't in the coffin."

"That part is obvious." He said, sarcastically.

Sara hung up the phone. "Well, they're not very good at covering their tracks. Their prints were all over that coffin. Jess' too, but that's not surprising."

They all nodded. "Any luck with associates or properties owned by family or associates?" Antonio asked.

Sara looked down at her notebook. Instead of reading the papers to them, she jotted the important stuff down. "None of them own anything. Larson's mom let us search her home. That's her only property. The rest of his family lives all the way down in Alabama. Long's family went back to China after he was arrested. Statley's mother died in 1989. His father is in a nursing home. No properties on him, but he's known to have other identities. Still searching through him."

Collin sighed. "Hope you don't find anything too late."

_A/n: Sorry it's short, Merry Christmas!_


	14. Sisters are useful

**_A/N: Heyy all, well, I now remember my password! Have those of you that have this story on story alert forgotten what this story is even about yet? Lol. Oh well….on with the story!_**

Jess and Larson sat there basically having a staring contest. Larson may have the intelligence of a kid, but he seems he's not stupid. Jess needed to up her game and fast. Statley and Long would wake up soon and who knows where they'd take her then. Man, was she tired. Larson looks equally as tired. "Is this really how you want your life to go?" she asked.

Larson frowned. "What ya mean?" he asked.

"When Statley eventually kills me, do you want to spend the rest of your life being his lackey?" she continued.

Larson turned away. "I'm aint listenin' to ya!" he said.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Well, you better, because this is how life is going to be for the rest of your life: Statley will use you, boss you around, and leave you to die when he's done. He owns you now. Do you really think you're done doing his dirty work? This is only the beginning." He paused. It surprised her how harsh she was being, but desperate times call for desperate measures. "After, I'm dead, who's next?" she paused. "And when you finally refuse, guess who Statley's next target will be…"

"Shut up!" Larson yelled, cutting her off.

Jess ignored him and continued. "Your mother will be his target."

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Why? If you don't stop him now, they next time you'll see your mother is when Statley puts a bullet in her head." Jess yelled over him.

"Stop, sayin' that, you Bitch!" he broke into sobs.

Jess could tell he was going to break soon, she just needed a little more time. Unfortunately, for her, time was up. The bedroom door opened and, a furious, Statley and, a tired, Long came in. "What the hell is going on in here?" Statley yelled.

"She said my momma gonna die." Larson sobbed.

"Man up!" Statley taunted. He stepped over to Jess and punched her in the face. She grunted in pain. "Don't try that, again." He said.

Watching Statley punch Jess amused Larson. "Serves you right!" he laughed.

Statley turned to Long. "Take him out." He ordered. "Agent Mastriani and I are going to have some alone time." That statement alone made Jess very nervous, not that she was going to show them that. Long and Larson left the room. Statley smirked. Okay, Agent, why don't know try you're little mind games on me." Jess closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

Sara was on her computer running title searches on all of Statley's known aliases when her cell phone rang. "Drew." She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Sara, when are you coming home?" she heard Angela ask.

"I'm not sure yet. What's wrong?" She answered.

"Nita's sick." The little girl answered.

Sara sighed. "I'm on my way." She assured her before hanging up. No one was going to like her leaving right now. She grabbed her jacket and out it on.

"Sara, where are you going?" Nicole asked as Sara stood up.

"I need to run home." She answered.

"In the middle of all this?" She asked.

Sara nodded. "I won't be long." She assured her.

"Whatever, just go." Nicole huffed and walked away.

Sara felt bad, but left.

Sara got home to Angela, and April sitting on the couch and Maya sitting in her playpen. She didn't see Anita. "Where's Anita?" she asked.

April pointed down the hall. "Bathroom."

Sara walked down the hall to the bathroom door and gently knocked. "Anita?" she called, softly. She could hear Anita vomiting inside. "Anita, are you okay?" she asked. Finally, the door opened and the young woman, about a year older than Sara walked out. Her face was pale and her eyes were watery. "Wow, you look like crap." Sara pointed out.

"Thanks, Sara, you have such a way with words." Anita said, sarcastically.

Sara smiled at the compliment. "Go home, I got the girls." Sara said.

Anita nodded. She wasn't going to argue with that. "Okay, bye."

"Bye, thanks for spending the night with them." Sara said as she left. She turned to the girls. "Okay, get dressed and bring stuff to do. April, grab a backpack and pack a couple of coloring books and crayons for Angie." She ordered.

Angela jumped off the couch and ran to her room. April, however, didn't move. "Don't tell me we are going to spend an entire Saturday at work with you!" She complained, dramatically.

"April, we have a missing F.B.I. Agent, if I don't get back my team will have my head." She paused. April still didn't move. "April, please don't be difficult."

April rolled her eyes. "Is it always going to be like this?" she asked.

Sara sighed. "I hope not."

April, slowly, got up and went to join Angela in their room. Sara picked Maya up and walked down the hall into her room to get her ready. The baby giggled as her mother looked for something for her to wear.

* * *

Sara showed up at HQ carrying Maya with April and Angela in tow. April pulled over two chairs for her and Angela, while Sara cleared off the front of her desk for them. Nicole and Antonio looked over at them. "Uh Sara, when you said you'd be back, I didn't think you were bringing the kids, too." Nicole pointed out.

Sara walked over with Maya. "Babysitter got sick." She informed them.

"Pollack's going to flip." Antonio said.

Sara shrugged. "Let him."

"Are you sure about that Drew?" Pollack asked as he walked in.

Sara turned to him. "Babysitter got sick and I have no one to watch them."

"Well, that's unfortunate, but there are things I don't want kids spreading around. Pollack insisted,

"Look at them, Pollack." Pollack turned to look over at April and Angela. Angela was focus on her coloring book and April was listening to her ipod. Neither girl was aware that the attention was on them. "They're not going to tell anyone anything." Sara assured him.

"Hurry up with that Title search." He ordered as he left.

Sara sat back down at her desk with Maya in her lap and looked down at Statley's known aliases. He has six and she was on the last one: Robert Rayburn. One listing popped up, but there was a problem. "I have a property listed under one of Statley's aliases, but it's a private listing." Sara said.

"Damn it." Nicole responded.

Antonio walked over to her. "Who is the realtor?" he asked.

"Amelia Hastings." She answered.

"Damn it." Nicole said again.

Sara frowned. "What?"

"Hastings won't divulge the name of a private home owner without a warrant." Nicole answered.

"Don't we have enough for a warrant?" Sara asked.

Antonio nodded. "They only physical evidence we have is finger prints." He answered.

"Yea, in your apartments and in Jess' makeshift casket. Not to mention you and Nicole are eyewitnesses and the recorded jail house call of Jason Tucker giving Statley your addresses. If that doesn't scream probable cause, I don't know what does." Sara concluded.

Nicole nodded. "True, I'll try." Nicole said, walking over to her desk. Sara smiled as Nicole picked up the phone. A couple minutes later, Nicole put down the phone and groaned. "Not enough." She informed them.

"Damn it." Antonio groaned.

Sara stood up with Maya. "I have an idea. Girls, come on."

"I can watch them, Sara." Nicole offered.

Sara nodded. "No, I need them." She said. As they left, Collin walked in.

"Where are they going?" he asked.

"Sara's got some idea. Better leave her to it. Whatever gets Jess back." Nicole answered.

* * *

Sara pulled up in front of Amelia Hastings' office. Sara looked at April and Angela. "Okay, if she doesn't give me the address, then I give you girls permission to misbehave." She informed them.

April smirked. "Finally." She cheered. Sara laughed and they got out of the car.

The four walked into Hastings' office, where a redheaded woman met them. "Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Amelia Hastings?" Sara asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, are you wanting to buy or sell a home?" she asked.

April laughed. "Yea, right, we live in an apartment, Lady. We're lucky we can afford clothes."

Sara ignored her and pulled out her badge. "Special Agent Sara Drew, F.B.I." she informed her. "I was wondering if you can give me an address on a property Robert Rayburn owns."

Amelia typed the name into her computer. "I'm sorry, but you'll need a warrant."

April took that as her cue. "Okay, Sara, satisfied? Now lets go, I have plans to go to the movies." She whined.

Sara ignored her. "But an F.B.I. agent's life could depend on it." She pleaded.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I don't care if the president of the United States' life depended on it. Mr. Rayburn wanted is address to remain parivate. You still need a warrant."

Maya started crying; Sara tried rocking her. "Sara, I'm thirsty." Angela whined.

"Come on, Sara!" April demanded.

"Hang on, hang on." She looked over to Amelia. "Do you mind holding her?" she asked, handing, Maya over her.

"I'm not so good with babies." She stated. Sara didn't listen. Maya continued to cry in the women's arms.

Sara looked through Maya's diaper bag and pulled out a juice box. "Here." She handed it to Angela.

"There are no beverages allowed in here." Amelia said, handing Maya back to Sara.

"Oh, we're leaving." Sara said as Angela "accidentally" squirted red juice onto Amelia's white shirt while trying to put she straw in the juice box. Amelia, furiously, looked down at her shirt. Everyone, even Maya, went silent. "Let my help you." Sara offered, handing Maya to April.

The woman moved away. "No, you have done enough. Leave." She ordered as she ran into the bathroom. Sara and the girls all smiled. Sara walked around to the computer. She pulled up the database search and typed in Robert Rayburn. The address popped up. "I owe you girls ice cream."

"Yay!" Angela cheered. Maya smiled.

Sara wrote down the address, exed out the data search, and Sara and the girls left.

* * *

"Got it." Sara announced as she and the girls arrived back at HQ. Nicole, Antonio, Collin, and Pollack crowded around them.

"She give it up willingly?" Pollack asked.

"Not exactly." Sara answered.

Pollack sighed. "Any evidence you find at that place won't be admissible in court, Drew."

"Statley is already serving a life sentence and Larsen and Long didn't even want to be apart of this plan. The only thing we have to lose is Jess." She argued.

Pollack nodded. She was right. He didn't want to lose his agent because the court system was being stubborn. "Go, all of you."

They nodded and left. April and Angela walked over to Pollack. April was holding Maya. "Hi." Angela greeted, cheerfully.

_**A/N: I'm not going to make anymore promises. I don't seem to be very good at keeping them. I will say that I have every intension on finishing this story. I find it annoying when authors don't finish their stories. I'm only writing 2-3 more chapters, I'll get them up when I can. I needed some humor in this story so I added that bit with Sara and the girls in. I have another account on here: Blackandblueangel. Don't ask me why I created two account, but I mainly use the other one. Well, catch ya later!**_

_**~Lizzie (SaliorMarsFan)  
**_


	15. Found?

_**Yes, I have changed my pen name. I thought the other one was kinda corny. Anyways, will they find Jess? Well, what you lookin' at me for? Read the chapter!**_

They looked at the tiny house owned my Robert Rayburn, also known as John Statley. "This is the home Statley wanted to protect?" Sara asked. The house was a tiny one-story cabin. It was gray, some of the windows were broken, and part of the roof seemed to be caving in. It seemed to have been falling apart. "Who in the right mind would want this place?" she pointed out.

"Let get in there." Nicole said, drawing her weapon. Everyone else followed the suit. Antonio and Collin went around back and Sara and Nicole stayed out front. Nicole was on one side of the door and Sara was on the other. Sara nodded to Nicole and she took that as a signal. She knocked on the door. "John Statley, F.B.I., open up!" she yelled. No answer, so she tried one more time. "F.B.I.!" Still nothing. Nicole tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. Sara kicked the door open and they went in. They could here Antonio and Collin entering through the back.

Living room was clear. Nicole and Sara checked the only bedroom: Clear. It was completely empty; there wasn't even a bed in there. Antonio checked the kitchen: Clear. He only saw empty and crashed beer can. Collin checked the bathroom: Clear. The bathroom was a mess and part of the sink was broken off. There was no one, but them, there. "Damn it." Sara cursed, putting her gun back in its holster. She looked around the living room and spotted a paper shredder and a fax machine on the desk right next to the TV. "Guys." She pointed towards it and walked to it. The trashcan below had shredded paper init; she put gloves on and picked it up. There wasn't much in there. It could be from only one paper, but she'd let Antonio figure that one out. "Antonio, do you think you could possibly put this back together?" She asked, handing him the mini trashcan.

Antonio nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem." He answered.

Sara looked through the call ID from the fax machine to see when he got his last fax.  
"555-2118, date received was the day before he kidnapped you guys." She informed them.

"So he was here recently." Nicole concluded.

"Sounds like it. We need CSU here." Collin said. Nicole nodded and took out her phone.

* * *

Antonio had gone to his office to piece the paper back together. Sara was at her desk running down the number with Maya in her arms. April and Angela sat in front of her desk; Angela was coloring and April was listening to her ipod. Collin and Nicole were updating Pollock. "No one was at Statley's cabin. We did find a fax machine and a paper shredder. Fax machine had a recent fax from the number 555-2118, I'm having Sara track down whose number it is. In the trashcan below the shedder was freshly shredded paper. Antonio is going to try to piece it back together." Nicole informed Pollock.

"Is there any chance that Mastriani was there at all?" he asked.

Collin nodded. "CSU is still going through the place, but it doesn't look like it. According to the caller ID on the fax machine, the fax was sent the day before Nicole, Antonio and Jess were kidnapped. We found empty beer cans in the kitchen, but that's about it." He said.

"The place was a disaster area, even my worst foster home wasn't as dirty as this place." Nicole remarked.

"But where did they take Jess?" Collin asked.

Nicole nodded; she didn't have an answer for him. She wished she did. Who knows where she was or if she was even alive. Nicole stopped herself from asking that question. She wanted to believe with everything in her, that Jess was alive. They've had her for four days. Would Statley, Long, and Larsen let her live this long? Nicole hoped so or these bastards were as good as dead.

Sara searched through the yellow pages website for the person or business with the fax number 555-2118, while rocking, a restless, Maya in here lap. The infant was getting to her crawling stage and wanted to be on the ground, but this was a federal office building and not a playground. This process would go so much easier if she didn't have to keep an eye on the girls. After about ten minutes of looking through similar numbers, Sara found her answer. "The fax number is to a reality company, but not the same reality company as Hastings." Sara announced.

Everyone walked her to her desk. "What's the name?" Pollock asked.

"Meyers Reality, I'm looking up more information on them." She answered.

"Okay, keep at it, Sara." Nicole said. "I will take the baby." She added, lift Maya from Sara's lap.

"Thanks." Sara smiled.

"No problem. Hi, Sweetie." She cooed. Maya giggled.

Sara pulled up there website and snooped through it. "It's a small company, only three realtors." She said.

"Okay, call them and see if they made any sales within the last week." Pollock ordered.

Sara nodded and picked up her phone. "Reality companies around here aren't the most cooperative, I do not think that they will just give us addresses without a warrant." Nicole said.

Meanwhile, Sara was on the phone with the reality company. "I realize that you are a private company, but can you atleast give us names?" she paused. "You don't have to fax addresses, if we see a name we know, we'll get a warrant." She assured the person on the other end. "Okay, I'm also faxing you a photo of a man, can you tell me whether you sold a property to him?" She handed Statley's mug shot to Collin and he walked to the fax machine. "You wanna hear grounds for a federal warrant? Try a missing F.B.I. agent and an escapee prison inmate, hell bent on revenge and finger prints placing him and two other escapees in her apartment. I should also mention your fax number on the caller ID of a fax machine found at one of our suspects' cabin. Do you wanna see how fast we get a warrant?" She paused again. "I knew you'd see it my way. Did you get the picture?" She paused. "And was he there?" Sara nodded no to Nicole and Pollock.

"Damn it!" Nicole whispered before walking away with Maya.

"Okay, our fax number is 555-1678. Thank you for your time." Sara hung up. "They are faxing over a list of names, but if we see anyone we know then we need a warrant." She looked around. "Where did Nicole take my baby?" she asked.

"She'll be back." Pollock answered.

They heard a beep from the fax machine. Collin took the paper out and walked over to Sara's desk, while looking through it. "Found someone." He said.

"Who?" Sara asked.

"Jason Tucker." He answered.

"Do we still have him in holding?" Sara asked.

Pollock nodded. "No, we had to cut him loose. We couldn't hold him, especially with his lawyer breathing down our necks. Pick him up!" Pollock ordered. "I don't care how much excessive force is used."

* * *

Sara and Collin drove up to the same two-story house they did three days earlier. The only difference was there were no kids playing in the front yard. Sara knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again and still nothing. Collin turned the knob to find the door unlocked. After drawing their guns, they both went in. Remembering with happened last time they were there, Collin and Sara silently agreed to stick together. They went into the living room first and that's where they found Tucker. He was lying dead on the floor, gunshot wound to the side of his head, with a gun in his right hand. There was a note on the coffee table with blood spatter on it. Rather than picking it up, Sara crouched down to read it. "My dear Lorraine, I'm sorry." She read aloud. She stood back up and turned to Collin. "Appears to be suicide."

Collin groaned. "Damn It!" he yelled.

* * *

Sara sat at her desk holding Maya, while Nicole, Collin and Pollock stood around it. April and Angela were moved to Nicole's desk. "So, Tucker is dead. I hope Cortes is having much better luck with the paper scrapes." Pollock said.

Just then Toni Mastriani and Kelsee Scott walked in. "Any news?" Toni asked.

Sara stood up. "Not yet." She answered as they all walked over.

"I forgot you said you had a child, Agent Drew." Kelsee said.

Sara nodded. "It's Sara and yea, the babysitter's sick and I had no one to watch them." She told her.

"We'll watch them for you." Kelsee offered.

"You sure?" Sara questioned.

Toni nodded. "I need to take me mind off of the fact that my little girl is missing." She said.

Sara nodded and handed her Maya. "Her name is Maya." Then she pointed to Nicole's desk. "The other one is April and the younger one is Angela, they're my sisters." She walked over to them and tapped on April's shoulder. April paused her music to listen. "You three are going with those to women over there. They're names are Toni and Kelsee. Please be nice, Toni's daughter is missing." She told them.

April nodded. "Okay."

Sara helped Angela gather her coloring books and crayons and the three walked over to Toni and Kelsee. Sara took out a twenty-dollar bill. "Do you mind taking them to McDonalds? They've been here all day and have only had what's in the vending machines since they've been here."

"Baby, keep your money." Kelsee said.

Sara nodded. Thank you. Bye girls." The girls waved and they were gone.

Not long after they left, Antonio came in. "The shredded paper is a lease from Meyers Reality to Jason Tucker. Here is the address." He handed the paper to Nicole.

"That's only a half hour's drive, let's go!" They ran out for the parking garage.

**_I'm soo mean…do they find Jess? Well, read the next chapter and find out! Tomorrow, I am going through and completely editing this story. I'm going to fix as many typos as I see and I'm going to add more detail. I'd do it tonight, but it's 2:30 am and I have somewhere to be in the morning. Now that I have had more experience writing, I can do better with detail. What do you think?_**


	16. One Crisis Solved, Another Begins

_Okay, the whole story has been edited. And now….will they find Jess? Beats me, read the chapter!_

It was another cabin in another wooded area, but slightly bigger than the last one. Before they even got to the front door, they could hear people moving inside. Nicole motioned for Sara and Antonio to go around back. Nicole and Collin quickly and quiet stood at the front door.

* * *

Statley looked at his watch; they needed to move. He walked over to Jess and unlocked the chains. He just barely got the chains off of her before Jess punched him, knocking him over. Jess tried to run, but Statley quickly recovered. He grabbed her by her hair and pinned her against the wall with one of his arms at her throat. Jess kneed him in the groin, causing him to let go and double over. She punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground. She ran to the door and ran into the living room. Larsen and Long watched her run, but did nothing to stop her. Statley caught her before she reached to front door and pushed her onto the floor. He had a gun now and pointed it at her. "You've been much more trouble then you're worth, Bitch."

Before he had a chance to shoot, Collin kicked the door open and Nicole put two bullets in Statley's chest. Sara and Antonio came in the back and arrested Larsen and Long. They two convicts gave them no trouble. They didn't want to be in any more trouble then they already were. Jess sighed in relief, she was saved. Collin helped her to her feet and pulled her close. "You're safe now." He told her.

Jess nodded and pulled back a little. "I know. I love you." She said as she pushed her lips to his.

As Jess and Collin reconnected, Nicole went to check Statley for a pulse. "He's dead." She announced.

"Finally!" Long cheered.

"Nice shot." Sara complimented.

"Yeah, yeah, get them out of here." Nicole ordered. Sara and Antonio led the cuffed convicts out of the cabin. Nicole pulled Jess away from Collin and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad, you're okay!"

Jess pulled away. "Back at you, Nic. I didn't know if you and Antonio are dead or not." She said.

"It's gonna take more than a few escaped convicts to take us down." She assured her. "Let's go get you checked out."

* * *

Sara and Antonio drove Larsen and Long back to prison. It was a quiet ride for the four. Larsen's mother was already there to see her son. Sara had Antonio take Long in and she gave Ms. Larsen some time with her son. Leanne Larson was a heavy set, sixty-five year old woman and looked as like she hadn't slept in days. She was as worried for her son as Toni Mastriani and Kelsee Scott were about their daughters. Being a mother herself, Sara knew that parents are supposed to love their kids no matter how old they get and no matter what they've done. After about five minutes, Sara brought Larson back inside the prison.

* * *

Collin and Nicole took Jess to the hospital to be checked out. The cuts on her fingers were cleaned and Jess was free to go. She couldn't wait to see her mother and her brother and she was sure that they couldn't wait to see her. They arrived at FBI HQ just as Antonio and Sara did. Toni, Doug, Kelsee, and the girls were all there waiting. Toni handed Maya to Sara and she embraced her daughter. She cried tears of joy. After they pulled away, Doug pulled his sister into a tight hug. He was so happy that Jess came home safely; he didn't want to let go of her. The adults in the room smiled as they watched the scene that played out in front of them.

Maya was asleep in Sara's arms, April was sitting at Sara's listening to her ipod, and Angela was asleep on the floor by Sara's desk. Pollock had given her a pillow blanket. "We should go out tonight." Nicole suggested. Mostly everyone nodded in agreement. "Sara, you and the girls in?" she asked.

Sara nodded. "Not tonight. It's late and I need to get the girls home. How about tomorrow? I still owe the girls ice cream." She said.

Nicole smiled. "Tomorrow, then." She said.

Sara passed Maya to April and bent down and picked up Angela. As the four went to leave, Pollock stopped them. "Drew."

Sara turned around and looked at him. "Yes?" she said.

"Remember the question I asked you on your first day?" he asked.

"I do." She answered.

"Well, I have my answer now and this is the right job for you." He said.

Sara smiled and nodded, and then she and the girls left. "What was that about?" Nicole asked.

Pollock nodded. "Nothing, Scott."

Everyone stayed and chatted another hour. Jess walked over to Sara's desk. "So, do we like Sara?" she asked.

Nicole smiled. "Yes we do. She's a great addition to our team." She answered.

Jess smiled and nodded. "Good. Looks like she has a nice little family." She said, as she picked up the picture of April, Angela, and Maya off of Sara desk. She just barely had it in her hands before she gasped and when into a vision.

_Vision:_

_Jess looked around and didn't recognize her surroundings. Out of nowhere, Sara and the girls now stand in front of her. April, Angela, and Maya were all crying, but Sara's face was blank. She was holding an hourglass and almost all the sand was on the bottom. She dropped the hourglass and it shattered. Sara was now bleeding from her forehead and she fell to the ground. April, Angela, and Maya disappeared and Jess was alone with Sara. Sara's eyes were open and blank._

_End Vision:_

Jess dropped the picture onto the desk and the glass broke. "Oh God." She whispered.

Nicole knew what that meant. "Jess, what's happening?"

Jess turned to her. "Sara's in trouble, we have to get to her apartment." She, quickly, answered.

"Let's go, I know where she lives." Collin said as he, the other agents, and Pollock ran for the stairs.

* * *

Sara put the girls to bed and went to do some cleaning. There were dishes to do and the living room to be cleaned. It took her about a half hour to do. She went to check on the girls. Maya slept soundly in her crib and April and Angela looked peaceful. She decided that it was time for her to go to bed, as well. As she laid on her bed, she thought about her first few days as an FBI agent. They were definitely eventful. She had a feeling that she'd never get bored of this job. The sound of her window glass breaking interrupted her thoughts. She sat up and saw a figure outside her window. Someone was trying to break in!

**_Jess needed to take a couple swings at Statley. I was thinking about having Sara shoot Statley, but I thought Nicole would be better. Or maybe I should have had Collin do it? Anyways, one more chapter to go! If you need me, I'll be in hiding! *__Runs for life!*_**


	17. Questions Answered

_**Okay, lets get this chapter done!**_

As she saw the figure outside her bedroom window break the glass using some blunt object, Sara quickly opened the top drawer of her nightstand and grabbed her gun. She ran from the room and stopped in April and Angela's room first. She saw the girls jump up at the sound of their door hitting the wall after it opened. "Girls, get up, come on!" she quickly ordered. Neither girl bothered arguing, for they could tell in the tone of their older sister's voice that something was very wrong. The gun in her hand was a dead give-away, as well. April took Angela by the hand and led her over to Sara. Angela held Boo-Bear tightly against her as they left the room. Maya's room was across the hall. Sara and the girls heard the sound of breaking glass and little Maya crying before they even opened the door. "Stay put." Sara told the girls.

"Be careful." April whispered as Sara went running in the room.

A masked man, dressed in black, was already climbing through the window. Sara wasted no time in picking up Maya and running from the room. Sara handed Maya off to April. If she ended up in a shoot out, she couldn't do it holding her six-month-old daughter. Sara led the way down the hall putting with her gun in front of her. As they made it to the living room they noticed another masked man, this time dressed in navy blue, was already there. Their once locked apartment door looked as if it were kicked open. "None of you are leaving." The man said with a hispanic accent.

"Wanna bet!" Sara challenged. She fired her weapon and hit the man in the shoulder. "Run!" She yelled at the girls as the man went down. She pushed the girls in front of her and the girls ran out the door. As Sara tried to follow, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she felt herself being pulled away from the door and pushed onto the ground. A man jumped on top of her and punched her face. She grunted in pain, as she tried to push him off. She dropped her gun, not good.

* * *

The girls didn't even look back before running out of their apartment building. They made it as far as Sara's car. April sat Maya on the hood, before picking Angela up and sitting her next to the baby. April turned to look at Sara, only to notice that Sara wasn't with them. "Sara!" the teen screamed.

"April, I'm scared." Angela whispered, with tears running down her face. Maya was still crying.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." April assured her. She had to think. She's never been in this kind of a situation. _God, Sara, get out here!_ She picked Maya off the hood and helped Angela off the car. "Get on the floor of the back seat." She instructed, pushing Angela toward the door.

Angela opened the door and climbed in. April handed her Maya. Sara forgot to bring Maya's pacifier inside, so it was still in her car seat. Angela picked it up and put it in Maya's mouth and baby stopped crying. "April, aren't you coming in, too?" Angela asked.

April nodded. "I'm going to find someone that can help us. Just stay here and don't make a sound." She answered.

Angela blew her a kiss as she closed the door. April began running to the building again. She just barely made it out of the parking lot when someone grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest. April screamed and tried to fight the person. "April, April! It's okay, calm down." Nicole said as she stepped in front of her.

Seeing Sara's teammate, April instantly relaxed. The person holding her released her. April turned around and saw that it was Collin. "Thank God." She said as Antonio, Pollock, and Jess appeared.

"Where are Sara and the girls?" Nicole asked.

"Angela and Maya are hiding in the car. Sara is still in our apartment, it's on the first floor and the only apartment with its door kicked open." She answered.

"Jess, stay with the girls!" Collin said, as he, Nicole, Antonio, and Pollock ran into the building.

* * *

Sara kneed the man on top of her in the groin, before pushing him off of her. She quickly stood up. With one man clutching his man hood and another man clutching his bleeding, wound shoulder, all she had to do was worry about was the last man. Before she could look around for him, he pined her back against his chest and held something that felt like metal tight against her neck. She couldn't breathe, but that didn't stop her from trying to fight herself away. She saw the door; all she needed to do was get to the door. The man turned them both away from the door. It felt like he was crushing her wind pipe. She kicked, she tried to punch and head butt, but it was all in vain. She could see black spots now. She thought of her sisters and her daughter as she fought. What would happen to them if she died? Things were getting very dark now. She heard a faint sound of a gun shot as she blacked out.

* * *

Sara felt someone shaking her and a voice calling her name, but it seemed so far away. She heard more voices; they were getting closer now. Sara slowly opened her eyes and saw Collin kneeling over her. "Sara, thank God." He sighed in relief. Sara tried to sit up, but Collin was holding her down. "Don't get up yet."

She ignored him and pushed him away. She stood up and noticed that two of three men that broke into her apartment with the intent to kill her and the girls were still in her living room. There were cuffed and sitting on the couch with Nicole, Antonio, and Collin watching them. Pollock was putting pressure on the navy blue guy's shoulder wound. The other man, wearing dark green, was lying dead on the floor. Sara could see the gunshot to his back. "You okay, Sara?" Nicole asked.

Sara only nodded in reply. She took a good look at the men on the couch. Their masks were off and Sara recognized them. They were the men Sara found April talking to a few days earlier. She walked over to them. "You guys killed my mother, didn't you?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse and her question came out as a whisper.

"We did." The man she shot answered.

Sara said nothing more and walked out of her apartment. Collin quickly followed her. They walked out the apartment building and saw Jess waiting outside with the girls. The girls wasted no time in running to her. Sara wrapped her arms around the three and couldn't stop the tears that fell.

* * *

_Three weeks later:_

It was Angela's sixth birthday and Sara invited the team, Pollock, and Collin to her apartment. Pollock brought his family with him. Angela's birthday party was the next day and she was having about twenty loud five and six year olds over. Everyone was having a great time and was putting all the drama from three weeks ago behind them. Other than having a few nightmares, April and Angela never gave what happened that night much thought. Sara was just happy they got out of it alive and that the girls weren't hurt in anyway. She was also grateful that her mother's killers were behind bars and that her team and Collin came to her rescue. Collin still watched Jess like a hawk, but he was slowly letting down his guard at Jess' request. Jess, Nicole, and Antonio were not as tense as they were a couple weeks ago. They were moving on and living their lives. Pollock was just happy his agents were happy and healthy.

Angela was jumping up and down. She was very happy with the present she got from everyone. Nicole and Jess both gave her barbies, Collin got her Guess Who, Antonio got her a paint set, and Pollock and his family got her more coloring books and crayons. Sara decided to give her her present tomorrow at her party.

The adults watched in amusement as Angela played, happily, with Pollock's two kids and April holding Maya's hand, helping the infant walk around the living room. The baby laughed insanely at everyone around her. She only learned to walk last week.

They all had a good time. Sara ordered pizza. After the pizza, Angela was begging for cake. Angela's favorite cake was vanilla ice cream cake. Sara took the cake from the freezer and after everyone sung happy birthday, everyone dug in.

**_Well, that's all she wrote! Can't believe this story has come to an end. Thanks my reviewers, you all rock_**


End file.
